


Drabble Number 2

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: Hiding a pregnancy is exhausting.





	

Harry was having an awesome dream about having a whole family of kittens curled up in his lap - fluffy, mewling balls of utter cuteness - when he was rudely woken up by Louis whispering in his ear. “Haz … Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaz,” he made a small mewling noise, just like the kittens in his dream actually, and buried his head into the pillows at Louis’s singsong voice. “Haz, time to get up.”

“No,” Harry whined then pulled the comforter over his head and attempted to ignore Louis. He was still tired, damn it. And nauseous. And well fucked. And pregnant. He should be allowed to sleep if he wanted to.

“The boys are gonna be here in ten minutes so you need to put some clothes on and come downstairs.” Louis leant in and kissed him on the forehead before pulling himself back to his feet. 

Harry whined and threw back the comforter, thrashing his arms in anger and legs for a few seconds, then reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he found some questionably clean clothes from the floor. The wardrobe was too far away. Louis stood close by, already fully clothed and grinning at him. Harry slowly dressed, feeling even more nauseous as he moved around. He managed to pull on jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering with socks or boxers, then closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to try and settle his stomach. When he opened his eyes again Louis was standing right in front of him, chewing on his lower lip.

“You ok?” His voice was soft as a hand reached forward, cupping Harry’s cheek.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, just a little nauseous. I’ll be fine.”

For a few seconds Louis looked unconvinced but then he leant in and kissed Harry, his lips pushing against his husbands until they opened. Harry licked into Louis’s mouth as soon as he had enough space, relishing in the moan Louis made at the intrusion. Louis sucked eagerly on Harry’s tongue, both hands sliding in to his soft hair and twining around the dark strands. It wasn’t Harry’s fault he had a bit of a thing for Louis playing with is hair. Louis was half considering dragging Harry back to bed when the doorbell sounded. He pulled away suddenly, his cheeks flushing red and a giggle leaking from his mouth.

“Ok, so, our visitors are here,” Louis didn’t let Harry go and he was still breathing rapidly. “I suppose I should let them in.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Ok, lets go.” 

Louis still made no attempt to move and the bell rang again.

Harry gave Louis a tiny shove with his hips and reluctantly released him, allowing him to do some serious clothes straitening. Harry was pretty sure someone, and for that read Niall, was deliberately leaning on the doorbell by this point. Louis ran from the room, laughing, and jumped down the stairs to the ground floor. Harry followed at a much more sedate pace, grinning widely at his husband. Louis was more of a kid than the baby was ever likely to be. His hand subconsciously strayed to his stomach as he walked into the den, thinking about the tiny Louis growing inside him. 

Niall was already sprawled over the sofa and Liam was spinning in circles with their recently acquired black cat at his ankles. Zayn was just sat back in a chair looking chilled. Or stoned Harry wasn’t quite sure. Louis was chattering about something but Harry was kind of distracted. Louis was in jeans and an ancient t-shirt and his hair was everywhere. Totally obvious sex hair. And he hadn’t put his contacts back in and was wearing his red glasses. If he looked closely enough he could even see the creases from the pillow on his cheek. He’d made no attempt to tidy himself up after their interlude. And, as usual, Niall had noticed.

“Fuck, Lou, you could at least tidy yourself up when my best friend has finished violating you,” Niall moaned into the couch cushions.

“And where, exactly, is the fun in that, Horan?” Louis wriggled his eyebrows and received a cushion to the chest in reply. “And it’s Louis to you if you’re gonna be a dickhead.”

“Mr Dickhead,” Niall laughed into the cushion. “Any chance of a drink?” He pulled himself over so he was lying on his back.

“What did your last slave die of?” Harry asked, leaning against the door frame and watching Niall and Louis bickering.

“Blood loss from a neck wound when he didn’t get me a drink,” Niall smirked at Harry, the teasing old and familiar.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, kitchen,” he pointed to the kitchen door. “Come choose some snacks.”

Niall grumbled good naturedly as Harry and Louis walked out of the den and into the kitchen, Louis’ fingers lacing with Harry’s. Liam picked up Kitty and gave Niall a tap in the shins with his toes, grinning when Kitty yowled at him too. Niall grunted and finally stood up, following his band mates to the kitchen. Zaym followed behind, smiling and shuffling his feet. Louis was already at the fridge, pulling out some beers and a four pack of coke which he threw onto a tray. Harry was pulling bowls from the overhead cupboards and laying them with the beers.

“Choose what you want,” Harry pointed in the direction of the tall cupboard next to the fridge. “You know where everything is. There’s all kindsa chips and stuff. Grab a few bags and I’ll pour them out.”

Niall made noises of agreement and ambled slowly over to the cupboard. He opened it and practically vanished inside. “Can we have some cookies as well?” His voice sounded almost a little echoey.

“Ooh! Oreos!” Louis grinned and called over his shoulder. “Bottom shelf near the microwave popcorn.”

Niall dug into the cupboard again and came out with a large box of Oreos and a couple of bags of chips. He threw them one at a time at Harry who caught them and began to empty them into their appropriate receptacles. It was all going fine until Harry opened a bag of Chinese chips of some sort. As soon as the smell hit his nose the nausea tripled and as he tried to swallow he knew that he was going to be sick. Harry bit his lip and gripped the edge of the sink. Louis was still talking to Liam and Niall but realised that Harry had stopped interrupting so he turned around to see what was going on. One look at Harry’s pale and sweaty face told him all he needed to know.

“Shit, Haz,” Louis ran over and rubbed the small of his back.

“Sick,” he said, slamming his hand over his mouth.

Liam,Zayn and Niall moved forward, curious and a little wary. Louis turned to them and was about to tell them to leave the kitchen when Harry dropped his head and was sick.

“Ew, gross!” Niall began to back up and then ran out of the room. Liam looked worried, his hand sneaking forward as if he wanted to rub Harry’s shoulder, but eventually decided he was better off following Niall, Zayn following the pair of them.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Louis rubbed Harry’s back in soothing circles as his chest heaved.

Eventually Harry stopped hurling and Louis grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handing it to Harry as he turned the tap on and let it rinse the sink. “I’ll make them coffee and take it through with the beer and chips. Sit at the table for a bit, I’ll bring you some crackers.”

Harry nodded and Louis helped him over to the kitchen table where he slumped into a chair and sat with his head on his arms. He then fussed for a little while, straightening Harry’s clothes, wiping his face and finally bringing over a plate of dry crackers.

“Thanks,” Harry took the plate and began to nibble on a corner of a cracker. “What’re you gonna say to the boys?”

“That you’re sick,” he leant in and placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “And then if you want you can go to bed.”

Harry considered it for a moment. “No, now I’m up and with them I want to stay up. I’m ok. I always feel better after I’ve hurled. I’ll finish these then come through.”

Louis nodded and went over to the coffee maker, finishing the drinks and then putting them on a tray to take through. “Was it the coffee? In films it’s always the coffee.” Louis asked.

"No,” Harry smiled. “Actually, I’m pretty sure it was the Chinese chips,” He smiled sheepishly. “Guess that means we’re gonna have to stop having those chips on movie nights.”

Louis looked stricken for a few seconds then laughed. “No problem. Baby doesn’t like them, we don’t have them. But …” he started to walk out the door then poked his head back around, a massive grin on his face. “You get to tell Malik that.”

“Fucker,” Harry said, flipping Louis the bird as he slipped out of the kitchen and back in to the den.

“So,” Niall asked, his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed. “What’ve you done to Haz?”

Louis’s eyes went wide. “I … I … What makes you think that I’ve done anything?” He put the tray down and rubbed his neck. Shit, did Niall know?

Niall narrowed his eyes. “He’s throwing up. Harry never gets sick. Apart from on stage.”

Louis shrugged. “Had to catch up with him eventually I guess?” 

Liam looked thoughtful for a few seconds and looked like he was about to ask a question when Kitty rolled over and bit his finger. “Ok little buddy, I get it.” Liam put her down and she ran from the room, her claws clicking on the wooden floor of the hallway.

“If he keeps hurling and you don’t take him to the doctors I swear to God I will make you regret it,” Niall said, levelling Louis with a stare that could rival Louis’ bitchface. 

“Dude, I love him, You really think I’m gonna let him suffer?” Louis stared back but somehow it wasn’t as intimidating.

“Aw, you love me,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist. Louis jumped and let out a very girlie scream.

“Jesus, how did you creep in?” Louis leant back in Harry’s arms, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. “For a yeti you’re too damn quiet.”

“Are you ok Harry?” Niall asked, talking over a heavily breathing Louis.

“Yeah,” Harry shuffled back towards a chair, pulling Louis with him, and flopped down in to it. “Yeah, just been throwing up a bit. Probably stomach flu. And Louis has been taking excellent care of me, so quit picking on him.”

Niall made an indignant huffing noise just as Kitty reappeared with a catnip mouse. Straight away Liam started to play with her and Louis started to lecture Niall, Zayn adding his opinion here and there. Harry wasn’t sure what about, but possibly it was how good a husband he actually was. Harry just sat back and watched.

Eventually the bickering and general noise died down and the den was quiet, just Louis still holding forth about whatever had got him hot and bothered in the first place. But when they realised that Liam was suddenly completely still and looking at his lap and petting Kitty, not speaking and not making eye contact, the room went deadly silent.

“Liam?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at Liam’s body language. He looked nervous, scared. 

Immediately he was worried too. A thousand and one scenarios, each worse than the one before, ran through his mind. What if Liam had found out about the baby and was pissed? Was he about to quit the band? What if Liam was seriously sick? Had Sophia left him? Maybe Loki had died?

“Ok, so …” Liam looked nervous as he sat on the sofa, petting Kitty in a distracted way. “I kind of needed to talk to you both, and Niall and Zayn too,” a smile broke out on Liam’s face and he finally looked up. “Me and Sophia have set a date.”

“That’s brilliant!” Louis was on his feet and hugging Liam instantly. “Finally, she’s making an honest man out of you. Seriously, dude, like, longest engagement in history. So when’s the big day?”

Liam grinned. “Just because you and Haz went from dating to married in a few months doesn’t mean I’m gonna do the same. And as for when, Saturday June fourth. I know we won’t have been off tour for long …”

“A week,” Niall shouted.

“ … but I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“That’s fantastic,” Zayn said, smiling widely at Liam.

Harry was genuinely pleased for him but at the back of his mind he was panicking. Why did it have to be then? He was going to be hugely pregnant, thirty one weeks in fact. And tired after tour. But the weather would be pretty much guaranteed good and why should Liam have to wait to be as happy as he and Louis were? He licked his lips and focussed back in on the conversation.

“ … so as you guys are my best friends in the world I kind of need you to help. Ben’s doing the photos so I have an opening for Best Man,” Liam turned to Harry. “And I was kind of hoping you’d fill it.”

“Me?” Harry was shocked. “You want me to be your best man? Seriously?" 

"Yeah, I do. Will you be my best man?” Liam looked at Harry with wide, pleading, hopeful eyes.

Harry swallowed thickly. Part of him was over the moon. He wanted nothing more than to just say yes, leap in to Liam’s arms and congratulate him. But then there was the baby. It would only be a couple of months before his due date. And then there was the issue of the heat, the tuxedo, dancing, doing his best-manly duties, the potential for his by then huge belly to wreck the photos … Would he be able to do that when he was feeling like he was ready to pop? But the look in Liam’s eyes was enough. He couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. 

“Oh Liam, of course I will!” He pulled himself out of his chair and ran over to Liam who had dislodged Kitty by throwing her in to Zayn’s lap and was waiting for him. 

Louis bit his lip. He had seen Harry hesitate and knew why. To Niall, Zayn and Liam it probably looked more like shock at being asked but Louis knew exactly what was going through Harry’s mind. He made a mental note to try and reassure him as soon as possible. You saw pregnant brides all the time, nowadays. A pregnant best man would be no big deal. 

Eventually Liam let Harry go and he wandered back over to his chair, Louis perching on the arm. Louis couldn’t resist and leant his head down so he could nuzzle Harry’s neck.

“You’re gonna look hot at the wedding. Pregnant and in a tux. So sexy.” He grinned as he breathed the words so they just touched Harry’s ear.

"Shut up, dick,” Harry whispered, a huge smile on his face.

“Now that’s sorted,” Liam shuffled forward on his chair again, lacing his fingers together. “I was going to ask you three something too.”

Louis looked up eagerly and Niall and Zayn turned their bodies towards Liam as he spoke. Liam bit his lip for a second then looked up, his eyes matching his massive smile. “So, I have a best man now. But I still need some groomsman. So how about it? Ze? Ni? Lou? Will you be my groomsmen?”

Louis was on his feet with a screech, practically climbing Liam as he shouted ‘yes’ repeatedly into his ear. Harry was laughing at the spectacle and Niall was just shaking his head in amusement. Zayn was chuckling softly.

“Niall?” Liam asked, his voice muffled due to his armful of Louis, who’s hair was blocking his mouth.

“Of course, asshat. Like you really needed to ask,” Niall smiled and stood up before walking slowly over to Liam and joining in the hug, Zayn bundling in behind him and knocking all four of them to the sofa.

Once all the excitement had died down again Niall grabbed a beer from the tray and grinned. “So, who’s up for some Guitar Hero?”

Louis was on his feet and wearing his controller in a heartbeat, Liam only a second behind him.

“You’re going down, buttmunch,” Liam grinned, raising his bottle to Louis before taking a massive swig of beer.

“Only on Harry,” Louis’s eyes twinkled. “Now choose your song, dude.”

Zayn picked himself up and was on his way to sort out the song choice while the boys adjusted their fake guitars for optimum rock posing. Niall turned away from the game and walked over to Harry, sitting on the arm of his chair. 

“So,” he looked down at him, his eyebrows raised. “I’m not stupid you know. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Harry tried not to shuffle in his seat or blush as both were tells when he was lying. “I’ve just not felt so hot recently. Been sick a bunch of times, maybe fainted once or twice …”

“What? And you haven’t gone to the doctors or anything?” Niall interrupted him looking worried and angry.

“Hey, calm down” Harry reached up and grabbed Niall’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I promise there is nothing sinister going on. We went to the doctors and everything’s fine. Better than fine. My stomach will calm down soon. I promise you that I’m ok.”

Niall looked at Harry for a few seconds, his eyes locking with his best friends. “Ok. But if you’re still ill when I next see you …”

Harry wrapped an arm around Niall, pulling him down on to his lap and wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Ni,” he whispered into his ear. “I promise I’m ok.”

Niall relaxed against Harry. “Ok. But I’ll be watching.”


End file.
